


We'll be alright

by Captainstark12



Category: Avengers
Genre: AUTHOR IS A MUFFIN, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Insist, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Behavior, Step-Brothers, but not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Omega Tony is finally getting married off to Aldrich Killian, one of the richest and well known alpha’s around. He calls Steve to tell him the news. Unfortunately the Alpha isn’t taking the whole marriage thing so well
Relationships: Howard Stark/Sarah Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 175





	We'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes i will edit them later...

“Can you believe it? Within two days you will finally be wed to Aldrich Killian! One of the Top Alpha’s in the city!” Maria Squealed with delight, ignoring the look Tony had given her as she passed him by. “Has Steve answered your calls yet mom?” The brunette haired omega asked as he fidgeted with his fingers. His mother frowning at his question as she turned around to answer him. “No he hasn’t dear..hasn’t he contacted your step mother?” Tony just huffed as he sank down his chair. “No...He never called mama Sarah..” he sigh as he stared up the ceiling. It had been three weeks since Tony had called and told Steve of Killian’s proposal of wanting to marry Tony in front of their entire family during a brief business dinner with his Father Howard. It was such a shock to Tony when Killian had suddenly stood up from his chair to announce that he would wish to have Howard’s blessing in marrying his omega son. Tony had been so surprised at the sudden proposal he could only stare in complete shock as he heard his father say with a wide smile how he’d love for Tony to be married to him. The blond Alpha had shouted in delight at the older Alpha’s answer as he bent down to give Tony a heated kiss. Tony could only sit still in his chair when the kiss had ended. Face full of mixed emotions as he listened to his father and somehow new fiancé talk about their marriage. Within the month they would be wed as Howard didn’t want to waste time in marrying his unmated 32 year old omega son off. Maybe the unknown curse would finally be broken. Because for some reason since Tony had turned 23, (the right age to finally be courted and mated) all his suiters had somehow backed away or got into an accident leaving them unfit to marry and have pups with the omega, since usually it was their groins that were most affected. 

It had baffled the two Starks to why all those had happened. It was quite a trouble as well when Tony would go into heat and not have any available Alpha’s around. Luckily Howard could afford the most nicest heat toys to help the omega during his heats. Although after a while Tony would come out of his room smelling like his Step-son after his heats were done. He had confronted the blond Alpha back then of what he was doing. The only answer Steve could give was that his brother needed him. Sarah and Howard were very concern with this at first but grew to understand that Steve was only doing what he thought was best. “He can be very protective of Tony...after all Tony is the only brother Steve has..” Sarah said reassuringly back then. Howard could only nod in agreement as he Remembered Steve being the same with Sarah when they had first started dating. thankfully the young Alpha had warmed up to him, especially when they had introduced him to Tony who had clung to him right from the start.

So when no Alpha was available to ease Tony during his heat Howard could understand why Steve would have the need to help his step-brother out. He was grateful for the ever caring step-son he had that was a wonderful brother to his own son. If things were different he would of actually liked Steve to be Tony’s mate. But he couldn’t think of such nonsense. Thankfully when Steve had been hired as a university professor at A different state. Killian had offered to help Tony during his heats. For some reason nothing bad had happened to the blond Alpha, giving Howard hope that perhaps Tony could finally be mated and give Howard peace that his omega son would finally be settled. 

Tony as well was a bit happy as he finally let the idea sink into him that he would finally be bonded.. maybe even start his own family. He had always wanted one, just never had the chance since all his suiters would back away. His excitement however left him when he had called and announced to Steve that he would be married off within the month. Instead of the usual supportive and warm voice he waited to hear from Steve, The line had went deadly silent for a whole five minutes as Tony kept asking if he was still there and finally after eight minutes of no response Tony sighed as he said his goodbyes sadly. He hadn’t gotten a text or a call from the alpha since then. He hated it. Hated that Steve wasn’t happy for him. And didn’t seem like he would come to his wedding as he wished he would. A huge part of his heart ached at the thought of not seeing his favorite Alpha on his wedding day. When they had been teenagers Tony even had this childish fantasy that he’d be marrying Steve on his wedding day. The two would play wedding inside their rooms and laugh and giggled as they both gave each other toy rings. Those stupid thoughts left his head when Steve had started dating other omega’s. Omega’s that weren’t his step brother. He had felt so stupid and shameful at thinking him and Steve could actually be together. Luckily he was past that now and was finally looking forward to getting married to another alpha. But still he wished his favorite Alpha would come and see him on his day. 

———————————————————-

Tony puffed as he played with the food on his plate. The wedding would be tomorrow and Killian had visited to drop off a Gift that Tony would need to wear for the wedding. The whole family gasping in delight when the Alpha had popped a fifty thousand diamond necklace romantically saying placing it on the omega’s neck saying “ just a little something new for tomorrow..” Tony stared in amazement at how thoughtful his new alpha could be. The whole Dining room boomed with cheers and laughter before instantly turning silent as a familiar figure stepped into the room. Tony frowned when he noticed everyone in the room freeze in their place. Eyes wide open as they continued to stare at whatever or whoever was behind Tony. The suspense was too much for the brunette before he turned around to also freeze in his spot. 

Right there in the middle of the open door was Travel weary and jet lagged Steve, smiling brightly at him with his ever adorable puppy dog eyes. Before Tony could even think clearly of what he was doing he had lunged himself right away at the open armed alpha. Happily Nuzzling his nose against the blond’s wide chest. Sniffing Steve’s familiar scent as he nuzzled closer. Loving the feel of big strong arms wrapping around him again. “Oh my gosh...you came! You came! I thought you wouldn’t come!” Tony said with a shaky voice as he lifted his head up to stare at his dear brother. Steve chuckled as he placed a hand over Tony’s cheek. “I’d always come for you Tony..” Tony flushed a bit at those words as Steve stared so intensely at him. “oh Steven! You finally came!” Sarah shouted as he wrapped her arms over the both of them. Kissing Steve a dozen times on his face before letting go. The blond Alpha smiled widely at his mother as he leaned over to kiss her as well, arms never letting go of Tony as he did before glancing at Howard with a friendly smile. The friendly smile disappeared though when he spotted the other alpha in the room. Said alpha didn’t seem too happy to see him either as they both shared a staring contest at each other for a few seconds. “Ahem...Steve...this is Killian...Tony’s fiancés...Killian this is Steve..Tony’s brother” Howard said with a stern Alpha voice as he knew Alpha’s could get very possessive when their omega’s were in the arms of another Alpha. Even if Steve was Tony’s brother. The unfriendly look Killian had on his face instantly disappeared at hearing Howard’s voice. Stretching his hand he walked over to where the Alpha was with his omega still in his arms. A small vain could be seen on top of his head as he tried to speak politely. “Pleasure to meet you Steve”

Steve smiled back at him as he grabbed the outstretched hand and shook it with a strong grip, making Killian wince a bit as he tried to pull his hand away. “Sorry...don’t know my own strength sometimes..” Steve said with a winked at him before glancing back down at Tony who swatted his chest playfully. “I actually can’t stay long...I’m only here to wish you two best of luck for tomorrow..” he finally confessed as he glanced around the room. “What? Why? You only just got here!” Sarah gasped with wide eyes. “I know...i know...it’s just that it’s a really busy time for us at the university..I can’t even begin to tell you how stressed i am right now..i only came to see everyone and at least tell you in person Tony how happy i am for you” the last part sounded a bit stern but Steve still pulled off a happy smile in front of the omega. Tony could only stare up at him, gaping like a fool. Steve had come all this way just to tell him this. He just couldn’t believe the things Steve would go through just to make him feel happy. A blush spread on his face as he nuzzled his head against Steve’s again. “Thank you Steve...” he whispered as he clung to the alpha. Feeling a bit confused when he felt the alpha shiver a bit, making him look up with worried eyes. “I ugh...I’m just really hungry..” Steve said with a light blush as he finally let go of Tony. “Oh dear you must be starving! Here...come sit next to me sweety...We have roasted chicken and lamb chops..“ Sarah said as she ushered the blond alpha to an empty seat next to her. Dinner had went well as they all started chatting and laughing. With Steve even praising Killian a bit for his works, easing Tony’s worries as he did. Eventually Killian had to go as he was called into a conference meeting with his business partners in japan. When Dinner had ended Tony had escorted Steve into his old room. The two laughing when they both stumbled onto the large bed.

“You like him?..” Steve asked as he glanced at the brunette who blinked a few times before glancing back at him with startled eyes. Not expecting him to say ask. “I...i do...he’s nice..he gave me this..” he gestured to the diamond necklace hanging around his neck. Steve narrowed his eyes at the necklace before glancing back at him. “That really doesn’t suit you though..” he wrinkled his nose with a cute smile making Tony laugh and slap him. “Shut up..” he smiled before yelping a bit when Steve had suddenly rolled on top of him. “I’m serious...he really doesn’t know you that well if he gives you a fancy thing like that...that wouldn’t really make you happy..” he said as he nudged his nose against the omega’s. Tony could feel his breath on him, swallowing a bit as he tried to talk without shaking. “It’s for our wedding tomorrow...something new..” he managed to say as he felt Steve’s azure eyes pierce through him. “Oh yeah?...well how bout this...” Steve said as he sat up a bit, taking his old dog tag off his neck from when he trained in the military. Hanging it in front of Tony before placing it around the omega’s neck. Startling The brunette a bit. 

“Wha-“ 

“How about something old?” 

Steve winked as he smiled warmly at his brother. Tony could only gape at him in shock. Pressing his hand at the metal tag hanging around his neck. Before he could manage to say anything Steve had leaned down to press a kiss on his lips. Hazel brown eyes going wide as he felt the alpha slide his tongue inside his mouth. Taking advantage of the brunette’s surprised as he Dove his tongue in and started exploring once more. “Mmm...Ste-steve...we can’t were brothers...remember?” Tony gasped as he tried to free himself from Steves delicious tongue. “Step-brothers Tony...please don’t forget that...” Steve breathed as he palmed the omega’s blushing face and pressed it closer to him. “Shit Tony...you know i only want you to be happy...” Steve whispered as he bit the omega’s bottom lip, making Tony whimper. “...but are you happy with him?” He finished when he let go of the now swollen lip. Leaving Tony panting a bit as he stared at him. Tony wanted this, wanted Steve so bad..he had always wanted Steve but it just couldn’t be..they were brothers..and he had told himself that time and time again. He wasn’t going to ruin everything between them. Steve would find himself another omega and He would marry Killian...that was it that’s what he had told himself these past few weeks..he wasn’t going to destroy what him and Steve had. And so with a heavy sigh he answered a yes. “Yes Steve i am happy with him...and you’d be happy with someone else too..” 

The words seemed to hit Steve somewhere as his eyes clouded a bit at the answer before clearing up again. With a huff Steve nodded at him. “Yeah...yeah your right...your right...i-i have to go now..” Tony sat up when Steve had jumped off the bed in an instant. Storming off as fast as he could not giving Tony a chance to come near him. “Steve wait!” Tony shouted as he ran out of the room, seeing Steve rush pass their parents who were surprised to see the blond leave in such a hurry. “Sorry ma..Howard...something just came up! I have to go!” He said as he slammed the front door behind him. Tony wanted desperately to run and chase him but his mind told him to let Steve go. That this was all for the best. With a choked out cry Tony went back to Steve’s room and slid against the door. Crying as he held the alpha’s dog tags in his hands.  
This was for the best he reminded himself. 

———————————————————-

On the day of the wedding Tony felt absolutely horrible as he sat on the edge of a fountain outside their house. hands still clutching the dog tags Steve had left around his neck. This was all for the best. So why the hell did he feel so empty and awful? He glanced up to stare at the busy guest and families all rushing around the place. Killian talking to the hired priest and a few betas. Not once did he even glance at Tony the whole time he had arrived were there. 

Fuck! This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to be happy today of all days but now all he could think about was Steve. Maybe he shouldn’t of said it like that maybe if he had-what? Oh god he was a mess..he really really hated himself right now. “Hey Tony! Hows-ugh you feeling okay?” A red haired beta ask as he came closer to him. “Not really...i think i might have the jitters Pep..” Tony said as he tried not to vomit. Pepper frowned at that “oh...i know things like this can be overwhelming sometimes but-“ before she could continue Tony had held his hand up in front of her “hold that thought-mmmm” “oh my god...” Pepper wince as she watched Tony disappear into the crowd looking like he was about to poke. Well could be worst...She thought.

———————————————————

When it was time for the ceremony to begin, Pepper, Sarah and Maria frown when they had realized Tony still hadn’t shown up. Howard and Killian frowning instantly along with a few guest as they all realized that the bride was missing. 

“Where’s Tony? Wheres my bride?!” Killian demanded as he glanced around. “Has anyone seen Tony?” Maria asked worriedly, a few mumbles and whispers now filling the room. “I saw him earlier...he looked really sick..like he was really nervous” a guest said from the crowd. “ i did too...he looked a bit overwhelmed...he was about to poke last i saw him..” Pepper admitted with a frown.

More whispers could be heard. Before one blond haired alpha shouted “he stood you up!” The look on everyone’s face at that as Killian turned red with embarrassment and anger at the thought that Tony had left him. “No! Maybe he’s just hiding or or...just fucking search for him!” Killian shouted as the rest started to scramble. 

———————————————————-

On the middle of the highway Steve drove fast as he felt his heart bounce frantically inside his chest. He felt himself sweat as he glanced back every so often to look at the unconscious omega laying on the back seat. Hands and feet tied together as a small piece of clothe was wrapped around his mouth. He just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t leave Tony to marry with an alpha who he knew Tony didn’t love and didn’t love Tony in return as much as he did. Because damn it No one loved Tony more than Steve did.. he had always loved him, since the day they Were introduced to each other as brothers..he hated it that he couldn’t tell Tony how much he wanted to be the omega’s alpha. How much he wanted their pretend weddings to be a real one day. He had even started going out with other omega’s just to get his mind off of Tony but it was no use. Tony was the one for him. But Tony had made it clear that they would just be brothers, that he only thought of Steve as his brother. It had hurt the alpha so bad that he ended up taking a job offer at another state just so he could be away from the omega. And when he had finally thought he was over Tony, when he had finally started going out with someone..Tony had called him and told him that an alpha had asked for his hand in marriage. The whole thing literally messed him up as he tried desperately not to think about it. But he couldn’t take it.. he never could when it came to Tony.. before he knew it he was on a plane and headed back to their home where he saw the beautiful omega smiling warmly at him. That night when he had laid in bed with Tony again, all the feelings just came crashing down on him as he finally felt brave enough to show Tony how he really felt for him. The omega once more had made it clear that they couldn’t be together. Shattering Steve’s already broken heart again, making him think that he should really let go of Tony once and for all.

But when he saw Tony crying outside their house where apparently the wedding was held. He couldn’t help but feel his inner alpha telling him to protect the crumbling omega. Tony was not happy with his alpha..the omega didn’t want this wedding as much ad he did. And when his eyes caught sight of his dog tag still hanging around the omega’s neck when he was already in his wedding suit. It was all it took to snap Steve out of rationality. In one minute he was walking towards his brother, saw Tony look at him with a surprised and confused look on his face as he blurted ‘your still here’, the next minute he had crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. not caring anymore of what he was doing..thankfully Tony was kissing him back this time as Tony’s hands clung to him. He had never been so glad that he decided to come back. just to get a glimpse of his brother before he got wed to another. the omega whimper in his arms before, tears trailing down his cheeks as he clung desperately at Steve’s sides.finally relaxing as Steve released a lot of his pheromones. making Tony finally feeling all his pint up exhaustion from the days before. when the kiss had ended all Tony could do was close his eyes as Steve cradled his head on his chest, just like he use to when they were younger. Steve pressed Tony’s head against his chest a bit more, letting the omega smell his pheromones more. A smile formed on his face when Tony had finally fell asleep. Before he knew it he was carrying the unconscious omega inside his rented car. Wrapping his arms and legs with some clothes he had in the car. Tony would probably freak out when he woke up, Steve didn’t want to chance it that the omega might hysterically run out of a moving car. He’d seen the omega do that a couple of times already.

Once he had reached a motel. He cautiously stopped the car at the parking lot as he looked around a bit. As he tried to get his Breathing under control he turned around to watch his brother sleeping peacefully. Everything would be alright. He’d make everything be alright for both them.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno know...
> 
> Pleas don’t hurttt meeee!!! Im only a fluffy muffin who loves to write!


End file.
